Magian Kuution Metsästys
by Asbesti
Summary: Maagisten esineiden metsästäjä Shria Fro'Zen yhdistää voimansa Auronin kanssa saadakseen esille totuuden yhdestä Spiran mystisimmästä esineestä.


Magian Kuution metsästys  
  
Pala yksi: Odottamatonta seuraa  
  
Aamuyö oli hiljainen. Luonnon äänet olivat vaienneet kuin odottaen uuden päivän alkamista: Sumu kiersi pitkin tasankoja nousten ilmaan kuin henkien keittotulet. Tähdet hohtivat pilvettömällä taivaalla hiottuja timantteja kirkkaammin, kunnes - aamuauringon kirkkaat valonsäteet halkaisivat maiseman vaaleanpunaisella hohteellaan niin äkillisesti, että tuntui hetken aikaa siltä, kuin kaikki ympärillä olisi räjähtänyt. Valo valloitti nopeasti aamuyön hämärän tasangon haihduttaen sumun pois. Vihermetsän eläimet heräsivät äkisti ja ilma oli pian täynnä iloista lintujen laulua, kun ne kiittivät Yevonia jälleen yhdestä kauniista ja rauhallisesta päivästä. Valo kiilsi silmiä sokaisevasti Lasivuoren kristallipinnasta saaden ilman väreilemään sateenkaaren jokaisessa värisävyssä. Valo täytti jokaisen paikan, minne se vain ikinä osui.  
  
Toisin oli Kalmansuolla. Koko ajan maaperästä nousevat suokaasut muodostivat ilmaan paksun kerroksen, jonka läpi valo ei melkein koskaan päässyt läpi. Limaiset suopuut koristivat karua ja koko ajan kuplivaa maisemaa aavemaisten kaasujen kietoutuessa niiden oksien ympärille kuin salaperäiset henget. Harmaat ja yhtä limaiset hirviöt kiersivät Kalmasuota murahdellen matalasti etsiessään ruokaa ja vältellen aavemaisia menneiden aikojen sotureiden henkiä, jotka olivat menettäneet henkensä jossakin tuhansista taisteluista Siniä vastaan. Ne kulkivat valittaen suopuiden suojissa etsien eläviä olentoja, joihin ne voisivat purkaa kuolemisen tuskansa. Ja paikalla olin myös minä.  
Mitäkö minä tein siellä? Istuin pienellä saarekkeella keskellä mädäntyneiltä kananmunilta haisevia pohjattomia suokuoppia, jotka poksauttivat tasaisen väliajoin rikkikaasuja, jotka kumpusivat jostain syvältä maankuorien sisältä. Olin kietonut taivaansinisen liinan tiukasti kasvojeni suojaksi siinä toivossa, ettei kamala löyhkä tarttuisi hiuksiini kiinni. Kääntelin kädessäni vasikannahasta tehtyä karttaa, johon yksi Bevellen papeista oli polttanut reittini, joka johti Lasivuoren alla kulkeviin Tulen Tunneleihin.  
Yevonin ylin pappi ja Suurmestari Mika oli antanut minulle tehtäväksi hakea Tulen Tunneleista vain muutamassa kirjoituksessa mainitun Magian Kuution, jonka sanottiin antavan hallitsijalleen ylivoimaiset maagiset kyvyt. Olin tietenkin suostunut tehtävään, vaikka reittini kulki suoraan Kalmansuon halki. Olinhan Shria Fro'Zen, Spiran maagisten esineiden jäljittäjä ja Lucan Neuvoston johtajan tytär. Olin palauttanut guadoille heidän niin kaipaamansa riittikiven, olin löytänyt hypellojen kadotetun valtikan. Tunsin Besaidin saaren vesiputousten takana olevat salaisuudet. Olin kulkenut Tyyneyden Maan halki ilman naarmuakaan aina Gagazet vuorten ylitse Zanarkandin rauniokaupungeille vain sen takia, että tahdoin nähdä sen, minkä monet Kutsujat joutuivat näkemään pyhiinvaeltaesaan Spiran halki. Olin ylivoimaisesti kaikista parasta, mitä tarjolla vain oli. Ja mitä en tekisi kuuden miljoonan gilin eteen, joista oli saanut puolet etumaksuna. Olin tuntenut Magian Kuution tasaisena sykkivän auran heti kun olin astunut suolle. Se seuraaminen oli paljon helpompaa kuin kartan, joka ei osoittanut tarkasti kuution varsinaista sijaintia.  
Asetin kartan vyölläni olevaan käsin neulottuun punaiseen pussiin savenharmaan matkatalismaanin viereen ja venyttelin jäseniäni. Upposin suohon ainoastaan nilkkoja myöten. Kohensin vihreillä nauhoilla koristellun miekkani asentoa selässäni ja päätin jatkaa matkaani, sillä mitä nopeammin toimittaisin kuution perille, sitä nopeammin saisin rahani ja pääsisin lähtemään vihdoista viimein tutkimaan tarkemmin Sanubian aavikkoa, sillä olin tuntenut mielenkiintoisen auran tulevan siitä suunnasta.  
Astelin reippaasti mättäitä pitkin kiertäen salakavalat kuopat, joihin putoaminen olisi tarkoittanut melkein varmaa kuolemaa. "Helppo homma", olin sanonut silloin ja olin edelleen sitä mieltä, kun loikkasin ketterästi niljaisen kaatuneen puunrungon ylitse ja painauduin seuraavan rungon alitse kulkien varmana eteenpäin. Tämä reissu ei tulisi poikkeamaan ollenkaan niistä sadoista, joita olin tehnyt aikaisemmin.  
Vilkaisin puolella silmällä vyölläni keikkuvaa aikakiveä, jonka syvän sininen väri kertoi auringon porottavan keskipäivää. Menetin vain hetkeksi tasapainoni ja toinen jalkani luiskahti syvälle suonsilmäkkeeseen.  
- Hitto, kuiskasin ja kampesin itseni pystyyn ottaen tukea muutamasta risusta, joka sattui sopivasti sojottamaan suuntaani. - Mikä sotku, mutisin harmistuneena, ja pyyhin hanskalla suuremmat liejut matkahousujeni puntista. Kylmä tuulenhenki puhalsi ylitseni. Kohotin katseeni salaman nopeasti kohdatakseni ainoastaan kadotetun zombisotilaiden silmämunattomat katseet kun ne osoittivat minua luisilla sormillaan huutaen äänettömästi.  
- Sori pojat, mutta minulla on parempaakin tekemistä, kuin jäädä rupattelemaan teidän kanssa, naurahdin ja en edes vaivautunut hivuttamaan miekkaa selästäni esille.  
- Curaga, kuiskasin ystävällisesti. Zombit huusivat viimeisen kerran äänettömästi hajoten kirkkaasti valoa heijastaviksi pyrekorennoiksi. Olisin mielelläni lähettänyt heidät normaalisti, mutta heidän kohdallaan se olisi ollut liian myöhäistä. Hymyilin vinosti ja nostin maasta zombien jälkeensä jättämän parannusjuoman ja käyrän lyhyen punateräisen miekan, johon oli lumottu heikko tuliriimu. Saisin siitä muutaman gilin myydessäni sen, sillä omassa miekassani oli uutuuttaan hohkaava kaiken tulen itseensä imaiseva ja hyödykseni muuttama suojaus. Nakkasin juoman olkalaukkuuni ja jatkoin matkaa.  
  
Ilma alkoi pikku hiljaa kirkastua ja kupliva yökötys alkoi jäädä taakse. En tavannut Kalmasuon loppupuolella kovinkaan monta henkeä, ne tuntuivat välttävän läheisyyttäni tai se saattoi johtua siitä, että olin muistanut aktivoida Väistelyn riimun, joka auttoi kiertämään sekalaiset hirviöt kaukaa, ennen kuin ne huomasivat minua. Olisin tietenkin voinut tehostaa taitojani ja keräillä satunnaisia tavaroita, mutta sen voisin tehdä yhtä hyvin areenalla, jossa palkinnot olivat hieman paremmat.  
Suo muuttui pikkuhiljaa sankaksi metsiköksi, jonka takana Lasivuori nousi kauniinkirkkaana kimaltaen kuin paikoillaan pysyvä sateenkaari. Puskin tieni tiheän kasvillisuuden sekaan. Viimeisimmätkin valonrippeet jäivät kauas paksun lehtikaton yläpuolelle. Ilma oli seisahtunutta ja kosteaa. Kiedoin liinan pois kasvoiltani haraten tulenpunaisia hiuksiani ja suoristaessani kaksi pitkää vaaleansinistä hiusnauhaa, joiden päissä oli korallinpunaiset helmiäiskoristeet, joilla ei ollut muuta tehtävää kuin näyttää nätiltä.  
Kiersin parhaillaan syvän kuopan edestä kun metsästä kuului yllättäen kamalaa ryminää. Ennen kuin ehdin tekemään mitään, tavallista isompi chimera syöksyi pusikoiden pimennoista eteeni. Sen koiranpää karjui verta hyytävästi kotkapään rääkyessä raivo palaen silmissään. Hymähdin ärsyyntyneenä ja heilautin miekkani esille yhdellä tarkkaan hiotulla liikkeellä, joka oli monien harjoitteluiden tulosta. Taivaalta romahti salama niskaani kun chimeran käärmehäntä manasi thundaran niskaani. Kaulassani oleva ukkosriipus puolitti vahingon olemattomaksi, mutta silti voimakkaan salamaloitsun karvoja nostattava sähköinen tunne ei ollut ollenkaan mukava.  
- Kita kiinni! huusin ja hyökkäsin pedon kimppuun. Iskuni heitti sitä muutaman askeleen taaksepäin ja tunsin kuinka hiljaisuusloitsu onnistui odotusten mukaan. Chimera mulkaisi minua murhaavasti puristaen vasemman kouransa tiukkaan nyrkkiin. Siihen ilmestyi nopeasti Mediggio lieska, jonka otus nakkasi niskaani kuin pikkukiven. Tuli iskeytyi vasten kasvojani polttavalla loimulla, mutta tunsin kuinka miekan suojaus reagoi tapahtuneeseen välittömästi. Viileä aalto kulki lävitseni liekkien sammuessa ja voimieni kasvaessa asteen verran. Ropsin puolihuolimattomasti loput liekit palamattomalta hihaltani chimeran katsoessa minua äimistyneenä.  
- Näkemiin, muru, virnistin ilkeästi ja hyökkäsin kaikkien voimieni saattelemana. Chimeran silmissä välähti pelko kun se tiesi maanpäällisen vaelluksensa olevan lopussa. Iloisenkirjava pyrekorentoparvi pelmahti lentoon kun chimera kaatui maahan. Heilautin miekan takaisin selkääni ihmetellen sitä, että chimera oli löytänyt tiensä Kalmasuon metsikköön. Olin luullut, että niitä esiintyy pääasiassa ainoastaan Tyynillä mailla tai Macalanian metsikössä. Kaappasin maassa makaavan Alikoiran monisakaraisen ja kummalliselta haisevan kiven lisäten sen muiden joukkoon. Kun niitä olisi tarpeeksi, niistä voisi kehitellä jonkin kivan pikku lisän miekkaani tai riipukseeni.  
Puskin tieni koko ajan sankkenevan metsikön läpi hien helmeillessä otsallani. Tunsin Kalmasuon iholleni jättämän kalvon tahmeana kasvoillani ja olin juuri ajattelemassa vakavissani, että aikoisin korottaa palkkioni kymmeneen miljoonaan giliin, kun astuin aivan yllättäen ulos metsästä. Lasivuori kimmelsi silmiä sokaisevan kirkkaana suoraan edessäni. Se nousi korkeammalle kuin yksikään taivaan pilvistä. Sen huippu ylettyi aivan varmasti kuuhun asti.  
Irrotin oksankappaleet ja lehden riekaleet päältäni ja suoristin takkini hihoja ja seurasin Magian Kuution lähettämää auraa löytääkseni sisäänkäynnin luolan suulle. Astuin vuorilta tippuneen maanvyöryn ohitse pienelle aukiolle auringon alkaessa laskemaan vähitellen. Kuution aura tuntui huumaavan voimakkaalta. Suljin silmäni ja yritin kuvittaa Kuution olemusta mielessäni kun rykäisy keskeytti minut. Silmäni rävähtivät auki välittömästi ja näin nuoren miehen istuvan siirtolohkareen päällä luolan suuaukon edessä. Hän katsoi tyynesti minua lepuuttaen oikeaa kättä valtavan ison kaksikätisen katanan ponnen päällä. Mies nousi hitaasti pystyyn suoristaen melkein maahan asti ulottuvan punaisen takkinsa helmat. Hän laittoi miekan rauhallisesti selässään olevaan huotraa jättäen oikean käsivartensa paljaaksi. Mieleni teki kovasti huomauttaa, että siksi takissa on kaksi hihaa, että niissä pidetään molempia käsiä, mutta jokin nuoren miehen olemuksessa sai minut pitämään sanat omanani. Hänen olemuksensa huokui rauhallisuutta, mutta tunsin siinä myös valmiuden taistelemaan sekunnin sadasosassa. Mieleeni nousi vahvasti tuntemukseni Bevellen soturimunkeista, mutta tässä hemmossa oli jotain muutakin kuin pelkkä Yevonin nimeen toimiminen. Mies asteli kevyin askelin lähemmäs hänen mustan pitkän letin heilahtaessa hänen jokaisella askeleellaan. Hän pysähtyi ja katsoi minua kirkkaanharmailla silmillä odottavasti. Ristin käsivarteni ollen kumminkin valmis iskemään, jos siihen oli tarvetta. Miehen kasvoilla kävi pieni hymy.  
- Olen odottanut sinua, hän sanoi kokemuksen karhentamalla äänellä.  
- Miksi? kohotin kulmiani kysyvänä.  
- Kinoch halusi varmistaa, että tulet paikalle, hän sanoi irrottamatta katsettaan minusta.  
- Luulin, että Suurmestarille antamani sana riittäisi hänelle todistukseksi, mutristin suutani ärtyneenä, sillä he eivät olleet siinä asemassa, että he olisivat pystyneet kyseenalaistamaan toimeni.  
- Kinoch, hän on. mies aloitti virnistäen. - Hän on ollut aina epäilijä, hän lisäsi virneen kadotessa kun hän muisti, että hänen arvonsa nokkimisjärjestyksessä oli varmaan korkeampi kuin minun. Ainakin omasta mielestään.  
- No, minä tulin, naurahdin. - Ja menin, lisäsin ottaen askeleen lähemmäs tunnelin suuaukkoa. Mies liikahti nopeasti ja esti vapaan kulkuni.  
- Kinoch sanoi myös, että minun on vahdittava sinua, hän sanoi katsoen minua merkitsevästi.  
- Minä en ole Kutsuja, hymyilin ja olin astumassa hänen ohitseen.  
- Minä lupasin auttaa hyvää ystävääni, hän sanoi peittäen taas tieni.  
- Väistä, tiivistin kaiken yhteen sanaan.  
- En.  
- Älä viitsi olla hankala.  
- Ehkä sinulle on omituista, että toimii jonkun toiveiden mukaan, mutta minulle on kunnia auttaa ystäviäni, hän sanoi varoittavasti. Hänen kätensä nykivät kuin hän olisi tahtonut kiskaista katanan esille ja tehostaakseen tempulla sanojaan, mutta hän pysyi yllättävän tyynenä tilanteessa, joka ei jaksanut kiinnostaa minua ollenkaan.  
- Mikä on nimesi? kysyi katsoen häntä mittaillen.  
- Auron, mies vastasi nyökäten hieman.  
- Shria Fro'Zen, päätin kohteliaisuudet.  
- Tiedän, Auron naurahti.  
- Jos voisimme ystävällisesti jatkaa matkaa, sillä Bevellessä minua odottaa vuosisadan palkkio, virnistin ja astuin hänen ohitseen kohti Tulen Tunnelia. Kätemme koskettivat hieman ja tunsin outoa kihelmöintiä sormissani, joka tuntui erittäin mukavalta. Vilkaisin nopeasti taakseni ja näin Auronin seuraavan minua mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
Tulen Tunnelin seinämät hohtivat syvänpunaisena kuumuuden käydessä koko ajan voimakkaammaksi kun kuljimme hiljaisilla käytävillä koko ajan syvemmälle Lasivuoren uumeniin. Kuution auran tasainen rytmi takoi niin voimakkaasti vaistojani, että se melkein teki kipeää. Pysähdyin sulkien silmäni. Aura tuntui samanlaiselta kullankeltaiselta juovalta kuin ennenkin, mutta olin tuntevinani siinä särön. Herkensin kykyni äärimmilleen ja yritin tuoda kuution olemuksen mieleeni. Näin epäselvän udun lävitse himmeän punaista valoa sykkivän kiviseinäisen huoneen, jonka keskellä oli kapea kultainen koroke. Korokkeen päällä leijui muutaman sentin ilmassa metallinen kuutio, jonka kyljissä vilkkuvat eriväriset valot nopeana sarjana. Huoneessa oli jotain muuta. Se pysytteli näkyni rajojen ulkopuolella kuin tietäen, että olin tulossa.  
- Shria, Auron sanoi matalalla äänellä. Avasin silmäni vielä hieman sekaisin huoneen vahvasta maagisesta latauksesta. Auran yllättävän voimakas syke olisi iskenyt minut polvilleni, mutta Auron ehti tarttumaan nopeasti käsivarteeni ja auttoi minut takaisin tasapainoon.  
- Oletko kunnossa? hän kysyi huolestuneena.  
- Olen, kuiskasin voimattomana, sillä Kuution aura oli muuttunut erittäin paljon. Se ei enää sykkinyt tasaisen rauhallisena, vaan energiavirta tempoi rauhattomana jokaiseen suuntaan saaden pääni särkemään. Hetkessä siitä oli tullut kirottu esine.  
- En ole pitkään aikaan tuntenut mitään tällaista, sanoin irvistäen. Kaivoin taskustani kirotun auran poistamiseen pyhitetyn mustasta kivestä hiotun sormuksen ja pujotin sen oikeaan keskisormeeni. Lämmin aalto kulki lävitseni lumouksen muodostaessa paksun suojaavan auran ympärilleni, joka sai Kuution hermoja raastavan auran vaikutuksen heikkenemään sen verran, ettei se haitannut enää kovinkaan paljoa.  
- Kuutiolle tapahtui jotain, sanoin nopeuttaen kulkuani eteenpäin.  
- Mitä? Auron kysyi ja otti pari juoksuaskelta saavuttaakseen minut.  
- En tiedä tarkasti, mutta haluan saada siitä selvää, totesin vakavana, sillä kolmen miljoonan gilin loppupalkkio tuntui olevan vaakalaudalla, jos en pystyisi toimimaan Kuution kanssa. Ja kaikista tärkeintä, maineeni voittamattomana Jäljittäjänä oli uhattuna.  
  
Ilma kävi koko ajan kuumemmaksi, mitä syvemmälle tunneleita kuljimme. Olin sitonut takkini jo aikoja sitten vyötäisilleni kuuman tuulenhengen pyöriessä käytävillä. Auron ei näyttänyt kärsivän ollenkaan kuumuudesta, sillä hän ei edes näyttänyt hikoilevan paksussa takissaan. Toisaalta, jos hän todella oli, ainakin entinen, soturimunkki, hän oli varmaan kehittänyt kehollisen itsehillintänsä niin huippuun, ettei hän olisi paleltunut kuoliaaksi, vaikka olisi istunut Gagazetin korkeimmalla huipulla alasti. Mielikuva asiasta huvitti minua sen verran, että naurahdin tahattomasti.  
- Mikä on noin huvittavaa? Auron kysyi kuin aavistaen ajatukseni.  
- Jos kertoisin, niin se ei olisi sinun mielestä hauskaa, naurahdin. Mutta nauruni kuivui melkein kurkkuuni kun valtava tulipyörre räjähti pitkin tunneleiden kattoa. Heittäydyimme molemmat maahan juuri ennen kuin pyörre ehti kohdallemme. Vaikka olin immuuni tulelle, se ei tarkoittanut sitä, etteikö se pystyisi kärventämään minua, jos sitä olisi tarpeeksi paljon ja tarpeeksi kuumaa.  
Auron nousi ylös kurtistaen kulmiansa ärsyyntyneenä. Puistelin irtopölyn vaatteistani ja kaivoin laukustani kaksi pomminpalasta. Katsoin niitä hetken aikaa hyvin intensiivisesti komentaen niintä toimimaan. Heitin ne ilmaan toisen oranssinhehkuisen materiapallon jäädessä kiertämään Auronia ja toisen minua. Auron nyökkäsi kiitokseksi ja lähti kulkemaan edellä. Liekkinegaatioloitsu auttaisi nollaamaan seuraavan ikävän yllätyksen.  
  
Kuljimme varovaisesti eteenpäin kuumilla käytävillä, joiden seinät hehkuivat himmeästi tulen punaisina. Kuuma tuulenhenki puhalsi kasvoilleni rikinkatkuista ilmaa, joka sai veden valumaan silmistäni. Auron vilkuili tasaisen väliajoin taakseen, aivan kuin olisin karannut pois tai ehkä hän halusi vain tarkistaa, että kaikki oli hyvin. Tunnustelin varovaisesti Kuution pahaa auraa, joka tuntui voimistuvan punaisten seinien hohteessa. Se oli rauhoittunut hieman, mutta tunsin siinä siltikin kaaoksen vahvan säteilyn.  
- Maahan! Auron huusi samalla kun uusi tulipyörre räjähti käytävän läpi. Se riipi polttavalla voimalla tulinegaation tuoman suojan pois. Nousin hyvin ärsyyntyneenä ylös ja katsoin tuimasti eteenpäin vievää käytävää.  
- Eikö tämä käytävä voisi jo päättyä, mutisin harmistuneena, sillä minulla ei ollut mitään mielenkiintoa viettää tässä vihonviimeisessä paikassa enempää aikaa kuin olisi tarve. Auron naurahti ja jatkoi matkaa.  
Monen kuuman tulenhenkäyksen ja maassa lojumisen jälkeen saavuimme vihdoista viimein vuoren keskustaan. Tulikivenpunaiset seinämät kaarsivat korkealle päittemme yläpuolelle jatkuen niin korkealle, ettei kenelläkään oikein ollut tietoa matkasta. Keskellä onkaloa oli kultainen kapea teline, jonka päällä lepäsi kultainen kuutio. Aura pomppi mielessäni vahvana ja uuvuttavana ja mietin hetken aikaa, millainen se olisi ilman sormusta.  
- Onko tuo se mitä etsit? Auron kysyi viitaten varovaisesti kuution suuntaan.  
- On, vastasin puoleen ääneen ja otin muutaman mittailevan askeleen lähemmäs. Hiekka rahisi vaisusti jalkojeni alla kuumuuden käydessä koko ajan sietämättömämmäksi. Kuution kyljillä valot vaihtuivat nopeaan tahtiin. Se raksutti hiljaa.  
- Se on machina, sanoin melkein uskomatta sanojani.  
- Mitä? Auron kysyi hämmästyneenä astuen viereeni. Kuution sisällä pienet rattaat ja hammaspyörät pyörivät säännöllisen kuvion mukaan jousien ja muiden nippeleiden tehdessä omia tehtäviään.  
- Mitä Suurmestari tekee koneella? Auron kysyi katsoen Kuutiota kulmat kurtussa.  
- En tiedä, mutta tehtäväni oli ainoastaan toimittaa se perille, sanoin itsevarmana ja astelin telineen luokse. Kiersin sen varovaisesti muutaman kerran ympäri kuljettaen sormiani muutaman sentin päässä siitä. Aura katosi aivan yllättäen. Vilkuilin hermostuneena ympärille, sillä en pystynyt aistimaan enää minkäänlaista magiavirtaa kuution ympärillä. Kosketin varovaisesti metallista pintaa. Lämmin tunne kulki päästä jalkoihin. Kuution valot sammuivat kun nostin sen irti jalustalta.  
- En ole ikinä nähnyt mitään vastaavaa, sanoin puoleen ääneen muistellen niitä muutamia koneita, joita olin nähnyt ollessani muutaman päivän Al Bhedin vankina, kun olin yrittänyt toimittaa heidän hallussaan olevaa harvinaista mustan magian muistikehää Guadosalamin maageille.  
- Bevellen papit toimivat omien sanojensa mukaan Yevonin tahdon mukaan, vaikka minusta tuntuu useimmiten siltä, että kaikki heidän tarkoitusperänsä eivät ole aina niin puhtaita, Auron sanoi vakavana. Hymähdin ja asetin kuution varovaisesti magiavoimien kumoavaan mustaan samettipussiin, jonka solmin vyölleni. Nyökkäsin Auronille lähdön merkiksi. Hän kääntyi takaisin kohti huoneen sisäänkäyntiä. Vilkaisin vielä kerran taakse huoneen pimentoihin ja olin juuri lähtemässä hänen peräänsä, kun selkäpiitä repivä huuto pysäytti minut. Oviaukon seinämät sortuivat paksun tomupilven noustessa ilmaan. Jonkin olennon kammottavan vahva aura pakotti minut polvilleni maahan. Auron juoksi luokseni tarttuen suojelevasti olkapäihini. Maa järisi jalkojemme alla kun jostain toisen ulottuvuuden portaalista syöksyi alas humisevalla voimalla kolmikärkinen ankkuri, joka paiskautui kuution korokkeen läpi syvälle maan sisään. Se alkoi nousta hitaasti ylöspäin hinaten mukanaan jotain valtavaa ja erittäin voimakasta.  
- Musta Anima, Auron totesi auttaen minut jaloilleni. Anima huusi tuskissaan yrittäen tempoa sitä pitäviä kahleita. Katsoen aeonia säälien, sillä pystyin tuntemaan sitä takovan tuskan jokaisen viillon sen aurassa.  
- Meillä ei näytä olevan muuta vaihtoehtoa, kuin taistella, Auron lisäsi kiskaisten miekkansa esille. Tarrasin omani kahvaan heilauttaen kättäni ilmassa.  
- Hastega, lausuin nopeasti siinä toivossa, että nopeudesta olisi jotain iloa Animan voittamisessa. Anima katsoi meitä ainoalla näkevällä silmällään kohdistaen kaiken huomionsa Auroniin. En ehtinyt tekemään mitään, sillä sekunnin milliosassa Animan pää nytkähti taaksepäin ja Pain iskeytyi vasten Auronin suojausta. Henkinen isku sai kivun risteilemään mielessäni. Katsoin kuin hidastettuna kun Auron putosi polvilleen tuskan vääristäessä hänen kasvonsa. Hänen miekka putosi hän käsistään kimmoten kilahdellen vähän matkan päähän. Anima keräsi voimiaan. Se riitti minulle. Heitin kourallisen feeniksen kyyneliä Auronin ylle. Hän nousi pystyyn huojuvin jaloin samalla kun loikkasin eteenpäin ja käytin kaikki voimani murtaessani Animan kaikki suojaukset. Se huusi kovimmin tuskissaan.  
- Emme voi ikinä voittaa sitä! huusin Animan melun ylitse. Auron katsoi minua siristäen silmiään. Soturimunkit eivät koskaan paenneet paikalta.  
- Siirry syrjemmälle! huusin ja aloin valmistelemaan aeonin kutsua. Auron vilkaisi minua kysyvänä siirtyen pois tieltä. Napsautin sormiani ja Shiva ilmaantui jään ulottuvuudesta avukseni.  
- Et tosiaan ole kutsuja, Auron naurahti huvittuneena.  
- Näytä sille, kehotin Shivaa. Shiva hymyili viileästi. Kylmyys vyöryi huoneen jokaiseen nurkkaan Shivan ladatessa Timanttipölyloitsun esille. Olin opettanut aeonille kaiken magian minkä tiesin ja uskalsin olla sitä mieltä, että tämä taistelu saattaisi olla tällä selvä. Anima peittyi paksun jääkuoren alle jähmettyen paikoilleen. Shiva napsautti sormiaan ja jää räjähti ilmaan miljoonina välkkyvinä palasina. Anima ravisti päätän kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Shiva alkoi keskittää voimiaan uudelleen, mutta Animan yksi tarkka firaga kärvensi työllä ja tuskalla kouluttamani aeonin takaisin henkimaailmaan. Horjahdin taaksepäin voimasuhdanteiden muuttuessa. Auron juoksi ohitseni ja viilsi Animan vahvaa panssaria. Hänen hyökkäyksensä oli erinomainen, mutta se ei tehnyt paljon mitään vahinkoa. Tunsin Animan ylimmän hyökkäyksen voiman kasvavan hetki hetkeltä. Vilkaisin puolella silmällä Auronia, jonka oli ilmeisen samaa mieltä kehnosta menestyksestämme. Helppo iltakävely Tulen Tunneleissa oli muuttunut painajaiseksi. Olin juuri aloittamassa Pimeän tähden iskuhyökkäystä, mutta silmiä sokaiseva valo typerrytti minut. Tunsin kuinka ennenkokematon energialataus suhahti pääni ohitse vasten Animaa.  
Anima karjui ja väänteli tuskissaan hajoten pienen pieniksi pyrekorennoiksi. Hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen. Katorajasta kajastava auringonsäteet valaisi leveän kiilan alas.  
- Auron? kysyin vilkaisten sivulleni.  
- Olen kunnossa, hän vastasi tähystellen katon rajaan. - Olitko se sinä? hän kysyi tomuttaen pölyä takistaan.  
- En, vastasin hämmentyneenä. - Se loitsu, aloitin. - En ole koskaan tuntenut mitään niin voimakasta, lisäsin varjostaen kädellä silmiäni ja yritin nähdä mitä tahansa poikkeavaa energialatauksen paljastamassa aukossa. Varjo häilähti auringonvalon ohitse. Näin kun joku kiirehti nopeasti paikalta.  
- Odota! huusin ja juoksin maanvyöryn juurelle. Otin tukevan otteen rösöisestä reunasta ja olin juuri lähtemässä kiipeämään, kun Auron tarrasi käsivarteeni kiinni ja veti takaisin alas.  
- Odota itse, hän murahti. - Onko sinusta hyvä idea lähteä juoksemaan pelkän varjon perään? hän kysyi valon välkähtäessä hänen teräksenharmaissa silmissään.  
- Varjon omistaja pelasti meidän varmalta kuolemalta, hymähdin ja olin lähtemässä kiipeämään uudelleen, mutta Auron pysäytti minut uudelleen.  
- Jos hahmo olisi ystävällinen, miksei hän jäänyt odottamaan meitä? Auron kysyi. - Hän haluaa ainoastaan houkutella jonkun tarpeeksi naiivin, kuin sinut, kiipeämään ylös suoraan ansaan, hän jatkoi isälliseen sävyyn.  
- Lapsellinen? Minä? Älä viitsi, naurahdin. - Sitä paitsi pystyisin aistimaan, jos hän olisi kaoottinen, lisäsin ja hivutin sormuksen varovaisesti pois sormestani. Tunnustelin hetken aika täysin magiatonta ympäristöä. Olin varma siitä, ettei mikään örkki hyppäisi niskaamme huoneen pimennoista. Auron katsoi minua hiljaa. Katsoin häntä syvälle silmiin keskittyen tuntemaan hänen auransa. Vaikka pystyin pääasiassa tuntemaan ainoastaan maagisia esineitä, pystyin tuntemaan silloin tällöin tavallisten elollisten otusten elämänaura, jos keskityin tarpeeksi tarkasti. Auron hymähti ja hymyili vinosti. Hän auransa oli voimakas ja tasainen, juuri sellainen kuin soturimunkilla tulee olla. Olin juuri lopettamassa tutkailua, kun tunsin aurassa minimaalisen pienen värähtelyn. Koska en tiennyt yhtään mitään elollisten auroista, jäi vain pelkäksi arvoitukseksi, mitä se tarkoitti.  
- Jos olet kerta niin varma, ettei ylhäällä odota mitään vastaavaa, meidän on kai sitten parasta lähteä kiipeämään, Auron totesi iskien silmää.  
Lasivuoren huipulta oli mahtavat näkymät synkän metsän halki Kalmasuon ylitse aina Sienikiven tielle asti. Missään ei näkynyt jälkeäkään mystisestä hahmosta tai tuntunut hitustakaan hänen aurastaan. Aurinko paistoi korkealla taivaalla lasihaukkojen kierrellessä korkealla ilmassa pilvien tuntumassa. Auron asetti vasemman kätenä hartioilleni katsellessaan upeaa maisemaa. Katsoin häntä kysyvänä. Hän siirsi kätensä nopeasti ja käänsi katseensa pois.  
- Tästä taitaa päästä alas, hän mutisi ja osoittaen polkua. Hymyilin, sillä tunsin hänen auransa väreilevän epävarmana. Soturimunkki ei saisi koskaan rakastua. 


End file.
